S.S.C Forever
S.S.C Forever is the stories of The S.S.C as it was years ago, and as it is now. It talks about how the S.S.C has fallen apart, and how it has rebuilt. 'Creation' The S.S.C was started by a student by the name of Johnathon Coldwel. He formed the club to fight back against bullies. This era was called The Origins. Shortly after the S.S.C was created, some of the S.S.C members began to see the S.S.C as a threat. They quite the S.S.C and (under leadership of Calvin Supco) formed a club named THEM. After multiple failures, THEM came up with a final plan to destroy the S.S.C. They got the student councel to make all S.S.C members quite. They did as they were told, and the S.S.C was destroyed. 'New Beginning' After afew years, The S.S.C was able to rebuild itself. This era was called The Middle ages. It was often called The Fighters Club for a secret reason. In it's very early years, there were members like Henry and Derek (Darkness). The early leader was Larson, who later retired for a while. The new leader of the S.S.C was known just as, The S.S.C leader. Members included Eric and eventually Tim Allender. THEM was still taking conrol of the schools, and they had to be stopped. There were small battles with no real winners. But after Tim defeated Machine the first time, THEM was in bad shape. Many S.S.C members actually thought that THEM was destroyed. 'The Brett Blakley Stories' When it was revealed that THEM was coming back, with Machine still the leader, the S.S.C fought them in a short battle. The battle ended with Brett defeating Machine and THEM surrendering. The S.S.C then began to fall apart for an unknown reason. It eventually was destroyed. THEM still continued to live, with their new master Corruption. After Corruption was defeated, THEM was thought to have been destroyed. 'Returing' The S.S.C started to come back stronger than ever in the New Brett Blakley Stories. This era was called The New Age. They were very orderly and powerful. The new leaders were Tim and Brett, who served the S.S.C well. When it was revealed that THEM was returning, (with Nick as the leader), the S.S.C got into a huge war. THEM started to win the fight, the only thing they could do was team up with The Brotherhood of Death, to defeat THEM. The battle was won and THEM was defeated, but the S.S.C was destroyed in the process. 'Last Chance' Brett and the remaining S.S.C members were able to rebuild the S.S.C one last time before they retired. This era was called Age of Heroes. The new leader of the S.S.C was Rodrick. Rodrick led the S.S.C for many years. Without THEM or The Brotherhood of Death around, The S.S.C didn't have much to do. Many records of the S.S.C was later lost due to the fact that the Dark Ages started to occure. After the Dark Ages ended, The S.S.C was in bad shape, it nearly was destroyed again. But a new leader came along by the name of Gregory (the son of Samantha and George). Gregory was able to keep the S.S.C from falling apart and he was declaired a hero. 'New Threats' When Gregory took leadership of the S.S.C, many new threats began to pop up. Threats included Darkness 2, Shadow, and a new club called Scythe. The S.S.C was able to defeat Darkness 2, and Shadow seemed to have vanished, but they continued to fight Scythe for many years. Gregory eventually retired and was replaced with a new leader named Steven. 'Last Records' After more and more battles with Scythe, the S.S.C started to lose battles. More and more documents and important plans began to fall into enemy hands. To resolve this, the S.S.C stopped writing down their past and present. After doing this, all records of the S.S.C were gone. It is still unknown what happened to the S.S.C, but many people still think it is around. 'Legacy' The S.S.C inspired many other clubs to fight against bullies. Most of them didn't last, but it was still helpful. These were called The Golden Years. After the S.S.C seemed to have vanished for ever, many schools around the area were found with the letters S.S.C written on them. The BLB book of the middle ages has been kept in a secret hideout for years now. The contents of the book are still unknown.